


What can he say? He's prepared.

by queenofnaks



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Implied Relationships, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofnaks/pseuds/queenofnaks
Summary: Prompto doesn't always bring condoms to his overnights at Noctis'. But it had been a long time since the prince and his bestfriend has had time to themselves.





	What can he say? He's prepared.

**Author's Note:**

> so I finished this 10 minutes after day one ended and I'm very tired  
please be kind  
also prompto is trans and thats canon sorry

Prompto laughed, poking Noctis with a toe as they finished another round of King's Night. "Kicked your ass again, dude. Just give up. I got waaaaay too lucky on my last pull. There's no way you're knocking me off my ranking." 

"Prom, you're not staying the highest rank on my friends list. We're going again." Noctis huffed as he pushed his foot against Prompto's side. "Rematch." 

"Dude, my phone's dying." Prompto squirmed away from the prodding foot, huffing. "Get my phone charger and I'll think about kicking your ass for the- what - tenth time tonight?" He snorted, squeaking slightly as he felt Nocti's foot press into his side again. 

Prompto shifted onto his side as Noctis stood, watching the prince move to where Prompto had dumped his bag, humming as he bent down to pick it up. "Gladio have you doing squats again? You're looking especially thick lately." He hummed, moving to sit up watching Noctis dig through the bag. "Or has Iggy's cooking finally made its way to your ass?" 

"Shut it-" Noctis' voice was quieter than usual. Prompto could picture the slight flush over the prince's cheeks. "Oh? You come prepared every night you stay over, or just when it's me and you?" 

The flush Prompto was picturing on Noctis' cheeks quickly started to form across the blonde's freckled cheeks as the prince turned, holding a few condoms in one hand. 

"I- Well-" Prompto rubbed a hand over the back of his neck, gaze shifting away. "It's been a while since it was just us, you know? Iggy's been over like- Every night." He shrugged, gaze still shifted away from Noctis as he sat next to Prompto on the bed. 

"Well, all you had to do was say you wanted me all to yourself, Prom." The blonde's gaze flicked over to Noctis for a moment before he shook his head. 

"I didn't want to lose time with Iggy either. He's always busy, y'know? And he always has supplies." Prompto sighed softly, shifting a bit closer to Noctis. "I just know you forget to restock once you use all your stuff so- I brought some." He looked at Noctis, trying to force the blush out of his cheeks. "If you wanted to have a go at least." 

Prompto hesitated as Noctis just looked at him. Maybe he shouldn't have assumed that Noctis would have wanted to. The past few days had been pretty busy. Ignis tended to get needy after not being able to be alone with any of his boyfriends for a few days. 

"Not a big deal if you don't." Prompto smiled softly, shrugging. "I know Iggy takes a lot out of yo-" Prompto made a noise as Noctis leaned in, kissing him softly. 

"When don't I want to?" Noctis' voice was soft as he pulled back from Prompto, smiling. "Pretty sure my dick would have to literally fall off for me not to want to fuck you." Prompto laughed, rolling his eyes. 

"Fair point, Noct." He wrapped his arms around Noctis' neck, sliding into his lap. "Wanna see how many rounds you can go before your little prince falls off?" Prompto snorted at Noctis' groan. 

"Never call my dick that ever again. That is- Ugh." Noctis shook his head, shifting Prompto off his lap. "Just- Strip." 

"Yessir." Prompto winked, pulling his pajama top off, fixing his binder, before working at his shorts. 

He could feel Noctis' eyes on him and it sent chills down his spine. "You gonna stare or are you staying clothed while I get dicked?" Prompto turned to look at Noctis as he dropped his boxers and shorts on the floor. He lifted an eyebrow as the prince paused. "You're not keeping your clothes on. Take them off." He waved a hand with a huff. 

"Fine- If you insist." Prompto sat back, watching eagerly as Noctis stripped off his shirt and boxers, throwing them into the pile Prompto had made. "Better?"

"Much." Prompto grinned, shifting to lay back, holding his arms out. "You know I think you look better without anything on." He hummed as Noctis moved to kneel between Prompto's legs, leaning in to press a kiss to the blonde's collarbone. The prince trailed kisses from Prompto's collarbone to his cheek as a hand trailed over his stomach and hip. 

"Mn, as much as I love having both you and Iggy, I love how open you are with me." Noctis mummered against Prompto's cheek as a finger slid over the blonde's folds, teasing over his clit softly. "Love how responsive you are." Prompto shuddered as a finger pressed into him, a soft sigh passing his lips. 

Prompto hated when Noctis would take his time like this- All sweet talk and soft touches. It drove the blonde nuts. He wanted more. He wanted Noctis in him. "Noct- C'mon-" Prompto's voice came out in much more of a whine then he had meant it to. "Don't tease me tonight-"

He heard the prince sigh softly as his finger slid out. "Fine- But only because you're so cute." Prompto closed his eyes as he heard the wrapper of the condom being ripped open. "This okay, Prom?" He felt a soft kiss on his cheek, a hand pressed his hip. 

"Mhm- More than okay." Prompto nodded softly, opening an eye to look up at Noctis with a lopsided smile. His smile widened slightly when he saw Noctis match his smile. "C'mon, Noct. You know I'm impaitent." Prompto pressed his hips down slightly. 

"Alright-" Prompto breathed in sharply as Noctis pushed into him, back arching slightly. It had been too long since he'd had anyone in him- Felt so nice- 

"Noct-" He whined slightly as Noctis fully seated himself, eyes closing as the prince pressed their lips together, hips moving at a gentle pace. 

Prompto groaned softly against Noctis's lips as the prince moved, hips pressing down to try and meet each thrust, wanting more. The blonde's soft sighs and groans were easily swallowed by Noctis' kisses. 

"Prom-" Noctis shuddered, pulling back slightly as he panted. "Fuck-" The blonde moved his hands from the prince's shoulders and to his hair, pulling him back down into a kiss. 

"More-" Prompto mummered the word against Noctis' lips as they met again. He groaned as the pace picked up, back arching slightly as skin met skin. 

Prompto knew his lips had to have been bruised at this point. Noctis was starting to get bitey, teeth pulling at Prompto's bottom lip, only pulling back to try and catch his breath. 

"Prom- I'm- Fuck-" Noctis' voice was shakey, hips starting to get erratic. "Fuck-" Prompto groaned as he felt Noctis' hand slide between them, finger rubbing quickly at his clit. 

"Noct- H-Holy fuck- P-Please-" Prompto moaned, hips twitching up to meet Noctis' fingers. "G-Gonna-" He pulled Noctis back into a hard kiss back arching as he tightened around Noctis, cumming hard. 

"Fuck-" Noctis breathed the curse against Prompto's lips as his hips twitched a couple times, pressing deep into Prompto as he released. 

"Hh- Noct-" Prompto let his head fall back against the bed, panting heavily as the prince slipped out, quickly pulling off the condom to toss it into a small garbage can next to his bed. "I missed that-"

The blonde slipped close to Noctis to press against his side, humming quietly as an arm wrapped around him. "Mn- Same." 

Prompto leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Noctis' cheek. "I did bring my rig if you want to go again later. Give me a chance to fuck you into the mattress." He kept his voice soft, a hand pressing to Noctis' chest. 

"That better be a promise, Prom." Noctis laughed, pressing a kiss to Prompto's cheek with a soft yawn. "Nap first though."

"Fiiiine. Nap time it is." Prompto snuggled in close to Noctis, relaxing with a hum.


End file.
